guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scribe's Insight
At 16 DF, or 37 seconds, you can squeeze off 5 SoD if you do nothing else. That's 15 energy. Any other suggestions, since this doesn't look so hot? Kessel 10:45, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Signet of Rejuvination. Ubermancer 17:42, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Isn't the cycle time on that even worse than SoD? Kessel 07:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::I guess he meant using both. It might not be an uber-broken nightfall skill like so many others, judging from the preview event, but it's convenient energy management that doesn't require much timing, attention, or planning. It can be kept up without breaking a sweat and gives you energy exactly when you need it by switching to signet healing. :::Come to think of it, next to energy hiding, it's possibly the best skill to have against energy denial. Almost all energy management skills need at least 5E to take off. Once you hit less than 5, you're in the lock if the mesmer/necro is serious about it and you get no outside help. Signets however obviously don't care about your E pool, so you can pull yourself out. --RolandOfGilead 15:58, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :boon of signets, signet of devotion, of rejuvenation, mantra of inscriptions, blessed signet, maintained enchantments. Maintain the unmodified maximum of 14 enchantments, energy-neutral or slightly better (about +1 pip) without another player's assistance. Plus whatever small healing comes from the 2 signets. I have the maths if you want. RolandOfGilead 19:43, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, I guess this is an option for bonders. Kessel 07:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Yup, good for bonders. --Life Infusion 18:57, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Too bad it is elite though, so you can't do barrier + bond on everyone. Then again, you could put up bond + vital blessing on most of the team--GTPoompt 16:45, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :::::The only use I can see is for a bonder who doesn't have Prophecies... like some of the Factions only ones use boon signet. --Tisiphone 15:30, 19 October 2006 (CDT) The first thing that struck me with this skill was that it could be used as energy managment for smiters, mantra a inscriptions+this+numerous smiting signets (we all know they have alot). To allow the use of frequent signet spikes to charge up more expensive spell smites. Just an idea though.~Quaz This should be a signet. Make it like 0-1/4-8 with same stats as current. 76.102.172.202 05:48, 20 November 2007 (UTC) A signet that affects other Signets? Meh, would probably need to reduce effects slightly just because it would then be unstrippable and cost no Energy. Harder to disable too. (T/ ) 05:52, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Description Shouldn't it include the words "Elite Enchantment Spell." ? — Jyro X ( ) 18:04, 13 October 2006 (CDT) :It already does. --Ufelder 22:59, 13 October 2006 (CDT) ::no t dosnt--Coloneh RIP 15:06, 28 December 2006 (CST) Remedy Signet seems like a decent choice for this skill. The 4 sec recharge makes it spammable, and the condition-removal is a nice bonus. P A R A S I T I C 16:08, 19 January 2007 (CST) Signet of malice for almost 3 Instantaneous energy points per 5 seconds (Or halfed with Deadly Paradox If you like spamming) :with condition removal included, as a way to to get away daze if you have the time... This is waht i use for Scribe's Insight. I will usually switch Signet of Rage for Blessed Signet for more energy. Although this really does good in AB. 100dmg from SoMW and about 51 dmg from both Bane Signet and Signet of Rage. To me, Scribe's Insight is a really good elite for any type of Monk signet users, While Symbols of Inspiration is for Mesmer signet users, which i would see more effective for smiting signet users. :What's the point of ZF? You only hav 2 skills that target an ally, and they're maintained enchants (1 of which owns your energy if they get hit) --Gimmethegepgun 01:04, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::with respect to this argument & the recent change to Holy Wrath, I still fail to see the point of this "elite". --'ilr' (05,Apr.'09)